


Hark Sons and Daughters!

by missbirdie (matchagreentear)



Series: Barurot Fest 2018 [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Rimming, barurot fest, dirty talking, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: muling matitikman ni luhan ang katas ng south korea.





	Hark Sons and Daughters!

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH im high as fuk. This is inspired by my newly found collection of precious hearts romances charot. i’m working on my smut pls bear with me, i’ll do my best next time swear. hahah enjoy!!!

“hmm, actually…’di pa ako gutom. Kanina pa kami kumakain ni baek sa room.” sagot niya.

“Ah..ako kasi gutom eh.”

ngumuso si luhan at nagtanong, “oh, anong gusto mong kainin?”

_“Ikaw._ ” __


End file.
